


Bud

by yeaka



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus admires another point of Esca’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bud

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This isn't historically accurate. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Eagle or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s gone. They’ve lost it so thoroughly that dismounting isn’t any worry; the boar is long gone by now. Marcus tries to do it casually, pulling his horse to a stop and slipping out of the saddle with a conspicuous stretch of his arms. He takes a few short steps like he just wants an informal stroll, expecting Esca to come down beside him and fall into a similar walk, but instead Esca asks, “Your leg again?” It’s not even really a question. 

Marcus says, “No,” stubbornly, even though that’s exactly it, but he doesn’t turn around because Esca will see the lie on his face. He hears Esca’s horse snort and Esca’s feet hit the ground beside him. His reins are tugged from his hand, and he watches Esca tie their horses to a nearby branch off one of the towering trees about the forest, the sunlight streaming in through the leaves and setting Esca’s hair golden. For a minute, Marcus stays where he is, simply staring at the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, a man he’s _so lucky_ to have in his life. Then Esca turns back to him and ushers him towards another tree with a wider trunk. 

“There’s no shame in it, Marcus. Sit down and have a rest.” 

Marcus makes a face and insists, “It’s healed.”

“It’ll never be fully healed. We’ve been riding too long and it’s going to strain your muscles. Sit down.” Esca has that serious look on his face that makes Marcus feel like he’s a soldier again, a superior officer ordering him into position. Submitting to Esca always comes too naturally to him, and Marcus finds himself obeying for no other reason. He heads for the base of the tree with only a small begrudging mumble, and he turns and slides his way to the ground. The dirt is hard against his ass, the trunk harder against his back, but it’s nice to spread his legs and give them a rest. Some days he can walk without any limp at all, but others... the phantom pain is never really _gone._

He says as much to himself as Esca, “I’ll only be a minute.”

“No, you won’t.” Marcus lifts an eyebrow, but Esca’s expression hasn’t changed. He comes to Marcus like he means business, right up to Marcus’ side, and then he throws his leg over Marcus’ hip. The next thing Marcus knows, Esca’s lowered down to sit in his lap, to drop against his thighs, knees spread around his waist. With only the smallest of mischievous smiles, Esca informs him, “In fact, I’m going to make sure you sit right here until you’re good and rested. Understand?” There’s definitely a spark of joy at commanding a Roman, and Marcus, always eager to follow anything that brings Esca joy, nods. He lifts his hands to hold Esca’s waist, locks his fingers around Esca’s braccae, thumbs just below the short tunic. 

He sighs, “That seems a fair enough arrangement,” and he tilts his chin up, indicating that he’d very much like to be kissed. He figures he should be rewarded for obeying, and Esca, now grinning fondly, bends down to oblige. Their lips meet in a warm, chaste fashion, while Esca’s hands lift and slide over Marcus’ shoulders, wrap around the back of his neck and slip through his hair. Marcus lasts about two seconds before he needs more, and his lips part, trailing over Esca’s bottom lip. 

Esca, tilting for better access, opens his perfect mouth to receive Marcus’ tongue, another coming out to meet him. Marcus closes his lips against Esca’s, finds Esca following, opens again at another angle, slides his tongue around Esca’s mouth and repeats the process, feeling Esca’s tongue run over his teeth and the walls of his mouth. For a few moments, Marcus is stuck there, devouring Esca with a boiling hunger that never seems to leave; he wants Esca as much now as he did on the first day they met, and then it was with everything he had. When he does manage to pull away from Esca’s mouth, it’s only to press another wet, hard kiss to Esca’s jaw. He slides his teeth and lips along Esca’s chin, pecks below it and fixes over Esca’s neck, suckling lightly at his adam’s apple. It bobs in Marcus’ mouth as Esca breathes, and Marcus licks his way lower, kisses more, pulling Esca tighter against him and shifting Esca up for more access. Esca tilts his head back, arches his neck beautifully, arches his whole body into Marcus. Marcus kisses and nips and licks at every piece of skin he can get, hits the neckline of Esca’s tunic and realizes he wants _more._

He pauses just long enough to look up at Esca’s face, see a similar lust simmering in those blue eyes, and he pushes at the bottom of Esca’s tunic. Esca doesn’t lift his arms, just keeps clinging to Marcus’ shoulders and lets Marcus do all the work. Marcus gets the fabric as far up as he can, exposing everything, until he’s got it bunched below Esca’s armpits, stretched across his chest. It bares Esca’s dusty-rose nipples to Marcus, and Marcus gets a familiar spike of pleasure at seeing them that goes straight to his groin. He loves every bit of Esca’s body, of course, even the little scars and imperfections, every line and curve. But there’s something in particular about Esca’s nipples that have been drawing Marcus’ gaze lately, small and delicate and usually forbidden as they are. Esca’s handsome face, Esca’s thin limbs, everyone can see those, but his nipples are something just for Marcus. His ass and crotch are too, but Marcus has already explored those so thoroughly that he knows them like the back of his hand. He loves them too, of course, but he can’t help but think as he stares at Esca’s pale chest that he’s been neglecting a key element, and he lets his hands leave Esca’s bunched tunic to slide over Esca’s pecs. He lets his palms dig into them, rub in slightly, then traces his fingers around them, encouraging the little nubs in the center. This makes Esca groan, eyes hazily staring down, and Marcus, ravenous, leans forward to claim his prize. 

He can only lick at one nipple at a time, so he lets his fingers continue to play with the right one while his tongue laps over the left, drawing slow, teasing circles around the center. He flays his tongue over it next, then gives it a few long, broad strokes, pressing in hard. When he returns to smaller licks, it starts to really harden, peaking out in a firm, pretty little nub. Marcus licks at it over and over again, until it’s out enough for him to graze it with his teeth. He locks it between them and gives a short, gentle tug, and Esca makes a keening noise that has Marcus hardening between his legs. Still holding it in his mouth, he twists it slightly, one way and then another, tugging out in between and laving at the middle. Esca’s hips have begun to squirm in his lap, only getting him harder. 

As his free arm wraps around Esca’s waist, pulling him in tighter, Marcus realizes this neglected area could get him off just as well as worshiping the other forbidden parts of Esca’s body do. He could easily come in his braccae just from the taste of Esca’s cute nipples in his mouth and the heady sounds that Esca is panting over. With satisfaction, Marcus draws out his playtime, suckling Esca raw while his fingers pinch and lightly scrape and twist the other. Eventually, Esca moans, “ _Marcus,_ ” and Marcus releases the poor, abused nipple, ogling it instead, now bright red and glistening with his spit. 

Marcus gives it a final kiss, then licks his way across Esca’s chest to the next one, already hard from the teasing of his fingers. He licks it a few times too, tracing his tongue around the rim of it, then laps it into his mouth and returns to sucking, a surprisingly pleasurable experience. Esca only makes it better by rocking his hips forward into Marcus and squeezing at Marcus’ shoulders, gasping before murmuring, “You’re not going to get any milk in there...” Marcus smiles in lieu of laughing, because his mouth is full. He suckles a few more seconds before he pops off. 

“I just want to make absolutely sure,” he says with a long look at Esca’s face, flushed with moist, parted lips and dilated pupils. Keeping the contact of their eyes, Marcus drifts back to sucking on Esca’s nipple and shifts his arms around, so he can easily stroke the other, even though he’s sure he’s left it raw and nearly sore. Esca groans but doesn’t protest, just digs his fingers deeper into Marcus’ skull and rocks his hips harder. It rubs their clothed cocks together, grinding with enough speed and friction to save Marcus from having to hump Esca back. Esca does all the work, while Marcus suckles at his breast and strokes Esca’s spine and grows drunk on Esca’s moans. 

Esca is the first one to come undone. Marcus couldn’t imagine anyone being more turned on than he is, but Esca is the one to first press his face into Marcus’, his body tensing for a split second as his hips thrust forward, staying there and quivering. Marcus, feeling benevolent and in awe, twists a hand down to cup Esca through his braccae, lightly palming and squeezing his bulge. The fabric in the front slowly soaks through, a sizeable patch that Marcus only encourages. When Esca is done, he’s still trembling, but his body relaxes a fraction, slumping against Marcus. 

Marcus, moving in a trance, slips his hand down Esca’s braccae and swipes Esca’s seed onto his fingers. He runs them up Esca’s stomach and over Esca’s left nipple, draping it in globs of Esca’s release. Then Marcus returns to that nipple to lick the salty remains off. He knows that Esca loves when he makes shows like this, and he can feel Esca’s eyes on him as he does it, that alone encouraging him to finish. One of Esca’s hands is soon between his legs, palming him as he cleans off Esca’s chest. Under the attention and the delight in his mouth, it doesn’t take him long to follow his lover. His release rolls into him and seizes control, until he’s peaking in a fit of white and clutching dizzily at Esca’s body. His cock stains his own braccae, and Esca kisses his cheek and strokes the bangs out of his face, absurdly loving.

They share another kiss. A short, lazy one, and then another, and then Esca leans his head on Marcus’ shoulder and relaxes against Marcus’ front while Marcus slumps back against the tree. He can still taste Esca on his tongue, but that’s how he prefers to live. 

A few satiated seconds later, he asks, “Am I allowed up yet?”

Esca chuckles against him and promises, “I’ll only be a minute.”


End file.
